


pats, back hugs, etcetera.

by nightinjae



Series: Let Me Be Your Love [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jae isn't complaining, jae lets him be clingy, jaepil in their own bubble, something like a 3+1, wonpil is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: He doesn't know when it started happening. Let alonewhenhe started letting it happen.Alternatively, the four times Jae let Wonpil be.





	pats, back hugs, etcetera.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so im back from the dead
> 
> ive actually been in a writer's block but then the day6 singing room live happened and i was like wow jaepil has been Sailing™, jae letting wonpil's hand rest on his back countless times, heart eyes etc etc 
> 
> anYWAY THEYRE BEEN RLLY CUTE RECENTLY so here you go, fluff. enjoy !!
> 
> disclaimer i barely edited this nd its approximately 2 hours since the live ended and its midnight now so

Jae is known to reject Wonpil's clingy advances but recently, he hasn't been complaining about it at all. He doesn't really know when it started happening. Let alone when he started letting it happen.

Jae tries to think back to what even started it all.

 

He guesses it was from that one time the entire band has been literally cooped up in the studio for way too long, Younghyun passing out way too much on the couch, maybe even on the floor, Wonpil's forehead meeting the table with a loud thud every time he accidentally starts falling asleep while staring at the paper filled out with chicken scratch they call lyrics. Sungjin noticed this and decided to give everyone a break even though they just had one 10 minutes ago. Younghyun gets up from the couch and asks Dowoon to accompany him to the cafe downstairs to get everyone some coffee, Sungjin following them soon after.

Jae decides he was too tired to get up and walk so he just drops down the couch, head resting on the backrest and closing his eyes. He was soon drifting in and out of consciousness, sleepy to the point that he doesn't notice the dip of the couch next to him. A hand was suddenly on his head, petting his hair and he doesn't complain, in fact he finds it very comforting and relaxing.

He lets out a small whine when the hand stops, but the next second, he's gently pulled down by the shoulders and his head rests on what he thinks is someone's lap. The hand was back to petting his hair and he shifts to a more comfortable position, before he starts to truly fall asleep.

He wakes up to someone shaking him awake. He lets out a sigh before pushing himself up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He's handed a plastic cup filled to the brim with coffee, accompanied by a voice still muffled by the sleep in his brain (but he thinks it was Younghyun speaking). He looks up at the person, accepting the cup before yawning.

"Had a good sleep, hyung?" Younghyun (he was sure now) asks him as he sits down in front of him.

"I did." He takes a sip, letting himself get back to his senses and start working again. He hums, looking to his right and there Wonpil was, still in a deep sleep with his hands awkwardly placed on his sides.

"It's better if I don't say this—" Jae groans as Younghyun starts his sentence. "But you did fall asleep on his lap and you actually look like you had a good sleep."

Jae continues to sip on his coffee, tossing his band mate's words around in his head. He stops, shakes his head and saves that thought for another time.

 

The next thing Jae thinks up was that one time after a concert where he had was too much fun and now he's literally exhausted and panting in their waiting room. He sat down heavily on the couch, elbows resting on his legs, face buried in his hands as he tries to get his breathing to even up.

Wonpil sits beside him and starts to run his hand up and down his back in a comforting manner. It helped out a lot, Wonpil talking to the other members about him, laughing as he talks about how "Jaehyungie hyungie had way too much fun tonight". Jae laughs along when his lungs started to remember how to function properly,  saying a couple things about the energy the fans gave out that night and he couldn't help but enjoy it.

He leans back and Wonpil's hand retreats before it gets stuck. He looks to his left and Wonpil was smiling at him, fondness filling his eyes and Jae would've gotten lost in them if Younghyun didn't tell them about a really embarrassing that happened in the middle of the event.

He laughs and Wonpil does as well, throwing his entire body forward. Jae's hand lands on the younger's back albeit involuntarily but Wonpil doesn't seem to mind so his hand stays even though Wonpil sits back up.

 

Another time, Jae guesses, was when he wakes up in the middle of the night restless. He pads around the dorm, careful not wake any of his members up. He winds up in the living room, so he decides to tire himself out by watching a movie or two.

He walks to the kitchen to get himself something to eat, finding a bag of popcorn on one of the cupboards. He places it in the microwave, walking back to the living room after, setting up Netflix and browsing through it lazily.

He picks out a movie, walking back to the kitchen to get the popcorn, returning back to his seat and settles down. Barely 10 minutes into the movies, he hears footsteps coming closer to him. He looks around and spots Wonpil who was rubbing his eyes. The younger boy stares at him blearily before walking over to Jae. "Jae hyungie?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Jae asks, voice barely above a whisper. Wonpil shakes his head, sitting down beside him.

"Nah, I just woke up for some reason."

Jae hums, offering Wonpil some popcorn who happily accepts. How someone could wake up and immediately look like the sun, Jae doesn't know. Wonpil asks him what was on, he answers, and it was silent after that, save for the movie playing.

A little later during an emotional scene, Wonpil had his feet on the couch, arms hugging his legs as he rested his chin on his knees. His eyes were glossed over with tears and he sniffs, trying to hold back his sobs. Jae smiles, opting to throw a bit of popcorn at him. His head snaps to Jae, eyebrows furrowed and a pout on his lips.

Wonpil takes some in his own hand, throwing them back at Jae who giggles then looks back at the movie. Wonpil huffs, hands coming up to wipe at his tears. "You made me lose my immersion." he mumbles under his breath. Jae looks back at him with a soft expression. "Sorry." His hand reaches out to pat at Wonpil's head. Wonpil tenses for a bit but Jae pulls his hand back before Wonpil can say anything.

"I'm about to sleep, you coming?"

"What, you mean come to sleep with you?" Wonpil says, not realizing what that sentence could imply. Jae flushes, stumbling over his word for a second before he clears his throat.

"You probably don't know what you just said so I'll let that slide. You should probably go to back to sleep."

Wonpip whines. "I wanna stay with you for a while. I don't think I'll be able to sleep yet."

Jae pauses. "O-okay? I actually might fall asleep though."

Wonpil smiles. "That's fine, hyung. You need it."

And Jae does stay, although his eyes started to droop a few minutes later. Wonpil notices this, tapping Jae whose sleepy eyes find his, and he tugs Jae down to lay his head down on his lap. Wonpil expected Jae to complain, to resist, to push him away, stand up, and leave for his room. But his hyung surprisingly complies, making himself comfortable before letting out a content sigh. Wonpil giggles, letting his hand run through Jae's hair, petting and occasionally lightly scratching till he notices Jae's breathing get deeper and Wonpil hums a song under his breath, till he falls asleep as well.

 

"Jae hyungie~!" Wonpil's voice rings through the hallway of the company walls. Jae looks behind him, spotting Wonpil walking towards him with a bright smile.

The band was scheduled to have a composing session today, but that was supposed to be hours later. Jae only came early to do some composing and writing on his own, but apparently Wonpil had the same idea.

"Ah, why are you here?" Jae says in a teasing tone, earning a fake slap from Wonpil.

"Don't be mean. I know you're glad I'm here."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Now let's go to the studio!" Wonpil said with much enthusiasm. Jae laughed at him for a second, only stopping when Wonpil's hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him, forcing him to walk in a light jog to catch up.

They end up holed up in the studio for around and hour and a half, helping each other out when something sounds off or when the other can't get something right. Jae tries to write a little bit of lyrics, only to sigh exasperatedly, dropping the pencil on the table and catching Wonpil's attention. The smaller boy walks over to him, a hand resting the table as he reads the lyrics Jae has written so far. Jae has to hold himself back from snatching the paper from under Wonpil's gaze when he feels a hand on his back yet again.

Wonpil talks, giving him suggestions as he runs his hand up and down Jae's back, effectively calming the other. Jae's eyes light up at a particular suggestion he makes, letting out a small "ah!" before grabbing the pencil and starts to scribble down more words on the paper. Wonpil pats his back before walking back to the piano.

 

20 minutes later, Jae walks up to him by the piano, showing him the lyrics before shaking his head and asking him if he could use the piano. Wonpil nods, standing up and giving way for Jae to sit.

Jae was having trouble finding the right notes so Wonpil tries to help, leaning forward with his chest almost flush against Jae's back. He reaches over to play the right notes, Jae humming and singing the lyrics as he continues to play anyway, arms on either side of Jae. He stops playing when Jae stops singing, the taller boy giving out suggestions of his own and Wonpil nods and reacts accordingly.

Jae stands up, poking at Wonpil's arms and asking him to move and get out of the way. Wonpil straightens up, arms still outstretched in front of him. Jae starts to complain again, so he wraps his arms around his hyung, giving him a back hug. Jae tenses, before laughing.

"Wonpil, what are you doing?"

Wonpil stays silent, waiting for Jae to forcibly remove his arms. But instead Jae hums, swaying a bit left and right, swinging Wonpil along with him. Jae walks away from the piano and Wonpil follows. The taller boy was about to start another round of his complaints when the doorknob clicks open, the rest of the band filling in the room. They stop and stare at them for a moment though, Jae meeting Brian's eyes, an eyebrow raised up as if to ask ' _Hyung, what the heck is going on right now?'_  Jae shakes his head, a smile stuck on his face.

He honestly doesn't know either.

**Author's Note:**

> another reason why ive been dead is because ive been swallowed by the fandom of an anime named my hero academia nd i have a separate [twt](https://www.twitter.com/tododorkki) for it so if youre a bnha stan too, dont hesitate to hmu !!
> 
> you can always hmu at [@nightinjae](https://www.twitter.com/nightinjae) tho
> 
> anyway,, ,hope to see you guys again soon !


End file.
